A Stitcher in the Rye
A Stitcher In The Rye '''is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Stitchers. It aired on June 30, 2015. Synopsis When the algorithm for the Stitchers program turns up among thousands of classified documents hidden by a conspiracy theorist, Kirsten starts to suspect her colleagues. Meanwhile, Kirsten starts getting cryptic messages from an unexpected source. Summary Justin Lange is brought into the stitch lab - he died of an apparent heart attack after the morning rush at his food truck. Maggie tells the team he served up a selection of government conspiracy theories from the truck, some of which hit too close to home. The goal: find out what he knew. In the stitch, Kirsten sees a woman's hand with a butterfly tattoo and the food truck transforming from a kitchen on wheels to a conspiracy theory command center, all at the touch of a button. The group goes to look at the truck. As Kirsten grabs a folder from a drawer, she hears a CLICK. The team escapes the truck just as it incinerates behind them. Back in the lab, the team looks at the contents of the folder - a floppy disk, something none of them know how to decipher. Cameron says he'll find an old computer online to read it. Kirsten, feeling strange, tells him she's seeing memories that don't make sense - a teddy bear, a broken watch - some of which she saw in episode 1001. Cameron believes the memories may be her own. Later that night, Kirsten looks at photos from Ed's crime scene. She notices the encyclopedias from Ed's office, the letter K missing. As she studies this closer, a strange coded message comes into her phone. She flashes back to Ed telling her to turn off the computer game she was playing as a young girl. Kirsten realizes the old computer is still in the garage. She brings it inside, hooks it up and boots up the disk from Justin's truck. She prints the image on that pops up - blueprints to the Stitchers lab. She brings them to Cameron's apartment and tells him the information had to be leaked from within the program. She hacks into Cameron's cell phone tracker and rules him out as a suspect. She remotely logs into Linus' computer and does the same, when Linus Skype's Cameron to find out what's going on. He says Camille is innocent too - as she pops into frame. Turns out they were having a sleepover at the time. With their secret now in the open, it leaves just Maggie. The team meets her in the parking garage and as they're about to ask her about the file, a gun shot rings out and Maggie goes down, grabbing her arm. Cameron and Kirsten chase after the shooter but find no one. In the lab, Kirsten shows Maggie the blueprints from the disk. "So? Did you leak the code?" Maggie furiously denies the accusation. Kirsten flashes back to memories from the stitch, mentions seeing a man in a suit at the food truck and the butterfly tattoo. Cameron realizes he know who the killer is: Marta. She had the same tattoo. They believe she shot Maggie as well, leaving the whole team in danger. Cameron blames himself and tells Kirsten she's far more suited to the job that Marta ever was. In the locker room, Kirsten gets the same coded text message again, and realizes it's tied to a copy of Catcher in the Rye she received in the mail from an unknown sender. She uses the book to decode the message: You are in danger. Trust no one. Kirsten replies to the text, asking for protection. She walks outside and sees Marta waiting in a car. Kirsten gets in. At Kirsten's house, Marta warns her that the program is using her - the program is evil and must be stopped. Kirsten discreetly calls Cameron so he can listen in on the conversation. Marta says she leaked the blueprints to Justin and shot Maggie when her plan fell apart. She tries to get Kirsten to pack her things and leave with her when Cameron shows up. She pulls a gun on him, blames him for what happened to her. As she's about to shoot him, she gets a call. She listens for a moment, hangs up, and walks outside, gun in hand, where police are waiting. Gunfire is heard - the police shoot Marta as Cameron dives on top of Kirsten to protect her. Later than night, Maggie tells Cameron that Marta's death wasn't his fault. He disagrees and tells her he's going to the lab to start the stitch protocol - they need to find out what Marta knew. Maggie tells Kirsten they won't be stitching into her - it would be too difficult on Cameron. Kirsten thinks she called Marta and can't be trusted. In the lab, Kirsten tries to comfort Cameron (as best as she knows how to.) Maggie meets with Les Turner, and we discover that he was the man in the suit - the program had Justin killed to avoid information about Stitchers getting out. He tells Maggie to give Kirsten whatever facts she wants about the program - so long as they aren't the truth. Title and Background A play on words to pay an homage to J.D. Salinger's classic The Catcher in the Rye, which illustrates a teenager's dramatic struggle against death and growing up. Episode's Cast '''Starring: *Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson Guest Starring: *Tiffany Hines''' as Marta Rodriguez ' *Sola Bamis' as Ayo *Oded Fehr as '''Leslie Turner *Henry Rollins as Robert Barbiero Music Trivia *The recap for this episode was provided by KSite TV.(Source) *This episode's soundtrack was confirmed by tunefind.(Source) Gallery Behind the Scenes BTS-1x05-01.jpg BTS-1x05-02.jpg BTS-1x05-03.jpg BTS-1x05-04.jpg BTS-1x05-05.jpg BTS-1x05-06.jpg BTS-1x05-07.jpg BTS-1x05-08.jpg BTS-1x05-09.jpg BTS-1x05-10.jpg BTS-1x05-11.jpg BTS-1x05-12.jpg BTS-1x05-13.jpg BTS-1x05-14.jpg BTS-1x05-15.jpg BTS-1x05-16.jpg BTS-1x05-17.jpg BTS-1x05-18.jpg BTS-1x05-19.jpg BTS-1x05-20.jpg BTS-1x05-21.jpg BTS-1x05-22.jpg BTS-1x05-23.jpg BTS-1x05-24.jpg BTS-1x05-25.jpg BTS-1x05-26.jpg BTS-1x05-27.jpg BTS-1x05-28.jpg BTS-1x05-29.jpg BTS-1x05-30.jpg BTS-1x05-31.jpg BTS-1x05-32.jpg Promotional 1x05-01.jpg 1x05-02.jpg 1x05-03.jpg 1x05-04.jpg 1x05-05.jpg 1x05-06.jpg 1x05-07.jpg 1x05-08.jpg 1x05-09.jpg 1x05-10.jpg 1x05-11.jpg 1x05-12.jpg 1x05-13.jpg 1x05-14.jpg 1x05-15.jpg 1x05-16.jpg 1x05-17.jpg Screencaps Stitchers1.05-001.jpg Stitchers1.05-002.jpg Stitchers1.05-003.jpg Stitchers1.05-004.jpg Stitchers1.05-005.jpg Stitchers1.05-006.jpg Stitchers1.05-007.jpg Stitchers1.05-008.jpg Stitchers1.05-009.jpg Stitchers1.05-010.jpg Stitchers1.05-011.jpg Stitchers1.05-012.jpg Stitchers1.05-013.jpg Stitchers1.05-014.jpg Stitchers1.05-015.jpg Stitchers1.05-016.jpg Stitchers1.05-017.jpg Stitchers1.05-018.jpg Stitchers1.05-019.jpg Stitchers1.05-020.jpg Stitchers1.05-021.jpg Stitchers1.05-022.jpg Stitchers1.05-023.jpg Stitchers1.05-024.jpg Stitchers1.05-025.jpg Stitchers1.05-026.jpg Stitchers1.05-027.jpg Stitchers1.05-028.jpg Stitchers1.05-029.jpg Stitchers1.05-030.jpg Stitchers1.05-031.jpg Stitchers1.05-032.jpg Stitchers1.05-033.jpg Stitchers1.05-034.jpg Stitchers1.05-035.jpg Stitchers1.05-036.jpg Stitchers1.05-037.jpg Stitchers1.05-038.jpg Stitchers1.05-039.jpg Stitchers1.05-040.jpg Stitchers1.05-041.jpg Stitchers1.05-042.jpg Stitchers1.05-043.jpg Stitchers1.05-044.jpg Stitchers1.05-045.jpg Stitchers1.05-046.jpg Stitchers1.05-047.jpg Stitchers1.05-048.jpg Stitchers1.05-049.jpg Stitchers1.05-050.jpg Stitchers1.05-051.jpg Stitchers1.05-052.jpg Stitchers1.05-053.jpg Stitchers1.05-054.jpg Stitchers1.05-055.jpg Stitchers1.05-056.jpg Stitchers1.05-057.jpg Stitchers1.05-058.jpg Stitchers1.05-059.jpg Stitchers1.05-060.jpg Stitchers1.05-060.jpg Stitchers1.05-061.jpg Stitchers1.05-062.jpg Stitchers1.05-063.jpg Stitchers1.05-064.jpg Stitchers1.05-065.jpg Stitchers1.05-066.jpg Stitchers1.05-067.jpg Stitchers1.05-068.jpg Stitchers1.05-069.jpg Stitchers1.05-070.jpg Stitchers1.05-071.jpg Stitchers1.05-072.jpg Stitchers1.05-073.jpg Stitchers1.05-074.jpg Stitchers1.05-075.jpg Stitchers1.05-076.jpg Stitchers1.05-077.jpg Stitchers1.05-078.jpg Stitchers1.05-079.jpg Stitchers1.05-080.jpg Stitchers1.05-081.jpg Stitchers1.05-082.jpg Stitchers1.05-083.jpg Stitchers1.05-084.jpg Stitchers1.05-085.jpg Stitchers1.05-086.jpg Stitchers1.05-087.jpg Stitchers1.05-088.jpg Stitchers1.05-089.jpg Stitchers1.05-090.jpg Stitchers1.05-091.jpg Stitchers1.05-092.jpg Stitchers1.05-093.jpg Stitchers1.05-094.jpg Stitchers1.05-095.jpg Stitchers1.05-096.jpg Stitchers1.05-097.jpg Stitchers1.05-098.jpg Stitchers1.05-099.jpg Stitchers1.05-100.jpg Stitchers1.05-101.jpg Stitchers1.05-102.jpg Stitchers1.05-103.jpg Stitchers1.05-104.jpg Stitchers1.05-105.jpg Stitchers1.05-106.jpg Stitchers1.05-107.jpg Stitchers1.05-108.jpg Stitchers1.05-109.jpg Stitchers1.05-110.jpg Stitchers1.05-111.jpg Stitchers1.05-112.jpg Stitchers1.05-113.jpg Stitchers1.05-114.jpg Stitchers1.05-115.jpg Stitchers1.05-116.jpg Stitchers1.05-117.jpg Stitchers1.05-118.jpg Stitchers1.05-119.jpg Stitchers1.05-120.jpg Stitchers1.05-121.jpg Stitchers1.05-122.jpg Stitchers1.05-123.jpg Stitchers1.05-124.jpg Stitchers1.05-125.jpg Stitchers1.05-126.jpg Stitchers1.05-127.jpg Stitchers1.05-128.jpg Stitchers1.05-129.jpg Stitchers1.05-130.jpg Stitchers1.05-131.jpg Stitchers1.05-132.jpg Stitchers1.05-133.jpg Stitchers1.05-134.jpg Stitchers1.05-135.jpg Stitchers1.05-136.jpg Stitchers1.05-137.jpg Stitchers1.05-138.jpg Stitchers1.05-139.jpg Stitchers1.05-140.jpg Stitchers1.05-141.jpg Stitchers1.05-142.jpg Stitchers1.05-143.jpg Stitchers1.05-144.jpg Stitchers1.05-145.jpg Stitchers1.05-146.jpg Stitchers1.05-147.jpg Stitchers1.05-148.jpg Stitchers1.05-149.jpg Stitchers1.05-150.jpg Stitchers1.05-151.jpg Stitchers1.05-152.jpg Stitchers1.05-153.jpg Stitchers1.05-154.jpg Stitchers1.05-155.jpg Stitchers1.05-156.jpg Stitchers1.05-157.jpg Stitchers1.05-158.jpg Stitchers1.05-159.jpg Stitchers1.05-160.jpg Stitchers1.05-161.jpg Stitchers1.05-162.jpg Stitchers1.05-163.jpg Stitchers1.05-164.jpg Stitchers1.05-165.jpg Stitchers1.05-166.jpg Stitchers1.05-167.jpg Stitchers1.05-168.jpg Stitchers1.05-169.jpg Stitchers1.05-170.jpg Stitchers1.05-171.jpg Stitchers1.05-172.jpg Stitchers1.05-173.jpg Stitchers1.05-174.jpg Stitchers1.05-175.jpg Stitchers1.05-176.jpg Stitchers1.05-177.jpg Stitchers1.05-178.jpg Stitchers1.05-179.jpg Stitchers1.05-180.jpg Stitchers1.05-181.jpg Stitchers1.05-182.jpg Stitchers1.05-183.jpg Stitchers1.05-184.jpg Stitchers1.05-185.jpg Stitchers1.05-186.jpg Stitchers1.05-187.jpg Stitchers1.05-188.jpg Stitchers1.05-189.jpg Stitchers1.05-190.jpg Stitchers1.05-191.jpg Stitchers1.05-192.jpg Stitchers1.05-193.jpg Stitchers1.05-194.jpg Stitchers1.05-195.jpg Stitchers1.05-196.jpg Stitchers1.05-197.jpg Stitchers1.05-198.jpg Stitchers1.05-199.jpg Stitchers1.05-200.jpg Stitchers1.05-201.jpg Stitchers1.05-202.jpg Stitchers1.05-203.jpg Stitchers1.05-204.jpg Stitchers1.05-205.jpg Stitchers1.05-206.jpg Stitchers1.05-207.jpg Stitchers1.05-208.jpg Stitchers1.05-209.jpg Stitchers1.05-210.jpg Stitchers1.05-211.jpg Stitchers1.05-212.jpg Stitchers1.05-213.jpg Stitchers1.05-214.jpg Stitchers1.05-215.jpg Stitchers1.05-216.jpg Stitchers1.05-217.jpg Stitchers1.05-218.jpg Stitchers1.05-219.jpg Stitchers1.05-220.jpg Stitchers1.05-221.jpg Stitchers1.05-222.jpg Stitchers1.05-223.jpg Stitchers1.05-224.jpg Stitchers1.05-225.jpg Stitchers1.05-226.jpg Stitchers1.05-227.jpg Stitchers1.05-228.jpg Stitchers1.05-229.jpg Stitchers1.05-230.jpg Stitchers1.05-231.jpg Stitchers1.05-232.jpg Stitchers1.05-233.jpg Stitchers1.05-234.jpg Stitchers1.05-235.jpg Stitchers1.05-236.jpg Stitchers1.05-237.jpg Stitchers1.05-238.jpg Stitchers1.05-239.jpg Stitchers1.05-240.jpg Stitchers1.05-241.jpg Stitchers1.05-242.jpg Stitchers1.05-243.jpg Stitchers1.05-244.jpg Stitchers1.05-245.jpg Stitchers1.05-246.jpg Stitchers1.05-247.jpg Stitchers1.05-248.jpg Stitchers1.05-249.jpg Stitchers1.05-250.jpg Stitchers1.05-251.jpg Stitchers1.05-252.jpg Stitchers1.05-253.jpg Stitchers1.05-254.jpg Stitchers1.05-255.jpg Stitchers1.05-256.jpg Stitchers1.05-257.jpg Stitchers1.05-258.jpg Stitchers1.05-259.jpg Stitchers1.05-260.jpg Stitchers1.05-261.jpg Stitchers1.05-262.jpg Stitchers1.05-263.jpg Stitchers1.05-264.jpg Stitchers1.05-265.jpg Stitchers1.05-266.jpg Stitchers1.05-267.jpg Stitchers1.05-268.jpg Stitchers1.05-269.jpg Stitchers1.05-270.jpg Stitchers1.05-271.jpg Stitchers1.05-272.jpg Stitchers1.05-273.jpg Stitchers1.05-274.jpg Stitchers1.05-275.jpg Stitchers1.05-276.jpg Stitchers1.05-277.jpg Stitchers1.05-278.jpg Stitchers1.05-279.jpg Stitchers1.05-280.jpg Stitchers1.05-281.jpg Stitchers1.05-282.jpg Stitchers1.05-283.jpg Stitchers1.05-284.jpg Stitchers1.05-285.jpg Stitchers1.05-286.jpg Stitchers1.05-287.jpg Stitchers1.05-288.jpg Stitchers1.05-289.jpg Stitchers1.05-290.jpg Stitchers1.05-291.jpg Stitchers1.05-292.jpg Stitchers1.05-293.jpg Stitchers1.05-294.jpg Stitchers1.05-295.jpg Stitchers1.05-296.jpg Stitchers1.05-297.jpg Stitchers1.05-298.jpg Stitchers1.05-299.jpg Stitchers1.05-300.jpg Stitchers1.05-301.jpg Stitchers1.05-302.jpg Stitchers1.05-303.jpg Stitchers1.05-304.jpg Stitchers1.05-305.jpg Stitchers1.05-306.jpg Stitchers1.05-307.jpg Stitchers1.05-308.jpg Stitchers1.05-309.jpg Stitchers1.05-310.jpg Stitchers1.05-311.jpg Stitchers1.05-312.jpg Stitchers1.05-313.jpg Stitchers1.05-314.jpg Stitchers1.05-315.jpg Stitchers1.05-316.jpg Stitchers1.05-317.jpg Stitchers1.05-318.jpg Stitchers1.05-319.jpg Stitchers1.05-320.jpg Stitchers1.05-321.jpg Stitchers1.05-322.jpg Stitchers1.05-323.jpg Stitchers1.05-324.jpg Stitchers1.05-325.jpg Stitchers1.05-326.jpg Stitchers1.05-327.jpg Stitchers1.05-328.jpg Stitchers1.05-329.jpg Stitchers1.05-330.jpg Stitchers1.05-331.jpg Stitchers1.05-332.jpg Stitchers1.05-333.jpg Stitchers1.05-334.jpg Stitchers1.05-335.jpg Stitchers1.05-336.jpg Stitchers1.05-337.jpg Stitchers1.05-338.jpg Stitchers1.05-339.jpg Stitchers1.05-340.jpg Stitchers1.05-341.jpg Stitchers1.05-342.jpg Stitchers1.05-343.jpg Stitchers1.05-344.jpg Stitchers1.05-345.jpg Stitchers1.05-346.jpg Stitchers1.05-347.jpg Stitchers1.05-348.jpg Stitchers1.05-349.jpg Stitchers1.05-350.jpg Stitchers1.05-351.jpg Stitchers1.05-352.jpg Stitchers1.05-353.jpg Stitchers1.05-354.jpg Stitchers1.05-355.jpg Stitchers1.05-356.jpg Stitchers1.05-357.jpg Stitchers1.05-358.jpg Stitchers1.05-359.jpg Stitchers1.05-360.jpg Stitchers1.05-361.jpg Stitchers1.05-362.jpg Stitchers1.05-363.jpg Stitchers1.05-364.jpg Stitchers1.05-365.jpg Stitchers1.05-366.jpg Stitchers1.05-367.jpg Stitchers1.05-368.jpg Stitchers1.05-369.jpg Stitchers1.05-370.jpg Stitchers1.05-371.jpg Stitchers1.05-372.jpg Stitchers1.05-373.jpg Stitchers1.05-374.jpg Stitchers1.05-375.jpg Stitchers1.05-376.jpg Stitchers1.05-377.jpg Stitchers1.05-378.jpg Stitchers1.05-379.jpg Stitchers1.05-380.jpg Stitchers1.05-381.jpg Stitchers1.05-382.jpg Stitchers1.05-383.jpg Stitchers1.05-384.jpg Stitchers1.05-385.jpg Stitchers1.05-386.jpg Stitchers1.05-387.jpg Stitchers1.05-388.jpg Stitchers1.05-389.jpg Stitchers1.05-390.jpg Stitchers1.05-391.jpg Stitchers1.05-392.jpg Stitchers1.05-393.jpg Stitchers1.05-394.jpg Stitchers1.05-395.jpg Stitchers1.05-396.jpg Stitchers1.05-397.jpg Stitchers1.05-398.jpg Stitchers1.05-399.jpg Stitchers1.05-400.jpg Stitchers1.05-401.jpg Stitchers1.05-402.jpg Stitchers1.05-403.jpg Stitchers1.05-404.jpg Stitchers1.05-405.jpg Stitchers1.05-406.jpg Stitchers1.05-407.jpg Stitchers1.05-408.jpg Stitchers1.05-409.jpg Stitchers1.05-410.jpg Stitchers1.05-411.jpg Stitchers1.05-412.jpg Stitchers1.05-413.jpg Stitchers1.05-414.jpg Stitchers1.05-415.jpg Stitchers1.05-416.jpg Stitchers1.05-417.jpg Stitchers1.05-418.jpg Stitchers1.05-419.jpg Stitchers1.05m-001.jpg Stitchers1.05m-002.jpg Stitchers1.05m-003.jpg Stitchers1.05m-004.jpg Stitchers1.05m-005.jpg Stitchers1.05m-006.jpg Stitchers1.05m-007.jpg Stitchers1.05m-008.jpg Stitchers1.05m-009.jpg Stitchers1.05m-010.jpg Stitchers1.05m-011.jpg Stitchers1.05m-012.jpg Stitchers1.05m-013.jpg Sneak Peeks Stitchers - 1x05 Official Preview Tuesdays at 9 8c on ABC Family!-0 Stitchers - 1x05 Sneak Peek Camsten-0 Stitchers - 1x05 Sneak Peek Camille & Kirsten - 1x05 Sneak Peek Kirsten & Cameron [[Category:ABC Family] Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:Special Episodes